Talk:Tigerstar (TPB)
12.07 Feature Article (Non-Q) December 2007 :This article was nominated 6 November 2007 and selected as a feature article on 14 November 2007 with 3 votes of Yay and 0 votes of Nay. Concerns * Need citation on Sasha * Need citations on Apprentices Darkstripe and Ravenpaw Done.--Swifty{Asterisks} 22:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * Add Patchpelt as Tigerstar's uncle (revealed in exerpt from Bluestar's Prophecy) Snowstar38 06:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Snowstar837 Someone wrote there is a cat named Moonwing, a great grandchild of Tigerstar in later books. I deleted it for now, just in case it is fanon. A New Source There is a new source at which we can varify Tigerstar's decendence of SkyClan. A short story given as a reward for reading a certain amount of books in the program "Reading Warriors" clearly states that both Spottedleaf and Tigerstar are decendants of SkyClan quote: 'You know about SkyClan, yes? Those are my warrior ancestors, mine and Tigerstar’s, because we are descended from Cloudstar and his mate Birdflight, who stayed with ThunderClan when her Clanmates were driven out of the forest.' 'My' refers to Spottedleaf, in the story she is talking to the reader and stateing how she truely feels about Firestar and Sandstorm. There is a lot more the 'story' clarifys but it is irrelevant to Tigerstar so this talk page is not the place to discuss this. --Nightwing8 00:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Because it's not freely available to whoever wants to read it without being made to leap through hoops... I frankly can't consider it an acceptable source. Unless you can provide a link to a place where anyone can see this story. and I don't mean a link to www.readingwarriors.com, where they want me to wrestle through some hoops. I'm talking direct link to the story. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I found a link to the direct story here; http://www.warriorswish.net/books/art_spottedleafsanswer.html, but it's not from readingwarriors.com, though.--Warrior♥Warrior's Palace 13:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Pic change Is Tigerstar really long-haired?!?! I thought it said he was short-haired. Is anyone doing Tigerstar's leader picture? It often mentions that Tigerstar has thick fur in the series 1 books, so Longhaired seems appropriate. --♫ insaneular ♫ 15:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I might but look at the bottom (Icestar short haired white tabby tom with blue eyes) Short haired? I thought . . . lemme look in Cats of the Clans . . . the pic shows short hair . . . I'm confused.--Mousetalon 00:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I heard that Cats of the Clans has a lot of errors (Don't spoil it for me though, I'm still getting it soon :)) Anyway, Insaneular is right about him having thick fur--Nightfall101 02:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. He died as a leader. He NEEDS a leader pic!!!!!! Oh and also he is long haird I overreacted bout the pic. - Shenzi100 I am pretty sure Tigerstar's pelt is not that dark after looking at his picture from the warriors website. - Bovino X Doesn't he have very thick, short hair? (Bovino X - I completely agree. I always imagined him as dark golden brown with dark brown stripes, but whatever. When I first read the books at age ten I imagined Spottedleaf as green. So. Don't trust me. xD) ~Insert Random IP Address Here :) Help! I could draw the picture of Tigerstar but.......... i have to get an account i keep creating a account but every time i'm done it says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Help! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It depends how old you are...if your less than 13 years old, you can't make an account -Moonshadow1013 21:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) OH, THAT IS SOOOOOOO UNFAIR!!!! GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT THREE WHOLE YEARS TO BE A MEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(-- 17:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't his picture be a leader picture? He was a leader before he died --Aurorablaze 16:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It will be a leader picture once Project Character art makes one. I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already reserved it or is working on it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 16:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Manga section Shouldn't the manga section be edited? Tigerstar played a much bigger part in those books--Nightfall101 16:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) spotted,and help everyone says that spottedleaf is tigerstar's cousin,but she's actully his aunt!swiftbreeze has leapordfoot and patchpelt.leapordfoot is tigerstar's mother.swiftbreeze then gives birht to willowpelt,redtail,and spottedleaf,thus spottedleaf being tigerclaw's aunt! plus i try to make an acount,but the thing says the same thing!help us!!!!! You're right, she is his aunt. But I'm not sure how to help you get an acount, I'm Sorry!--Nightfall101 17:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I know how you make an account. You have to be 13 years old, if not, you can't make an account. Hope to see you here!!:) -Moonshadow1013 21:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Moonshadow,can I ask what happens if you are less then 13 years old? But lie? People do that Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they do....-- 17:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) wow,i didn't know Spottedleaf was Tigerstar's aunt!! Sorry! Okay, please don't be mad!! I accidently messed up the list of family members. I added Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. But I accidently deleted Spottedleaf on his distant family members. I know the page numbers for the references though- Spottedleaf-pg. 375 of Bluestar's prophecy-Willowpelt pg. 384 of Bluestar's prophecy-Redtail pg. 384 of Bluestar's prophecy-Redtail's StarClan verification pg.48 of Darkest Hour- Again, I'm realy sorry!!--Nightfall101 18:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sandstorm cousin? Isn't Tigerstar Sandstorm's cousin, since Redtail is his uncle and Sandestrom is Redtail's daughter?--Evanphoto 01:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It is unknown whether Redtail is Sandstorm's dad or not. Vicky has both comfirmed and denied it--Nightfall101 03:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it's confirmed that Redtail is Sandstorm's father. Which also means that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are related... And it would also explain why Tigerstar could meet Lionblaze in his dreams, because they're related to each other.--[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 15:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I noticed somthing weird..... Isnt it weird that in Code of The Clans Tigerkit goes to the Thunderpath but in Bluestars prophacey he dosnt leave camp till he's an apprenice?--Shenzi100 17:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 Come on, you know Tigerstar. He never cared about rules and listening to others as an adult so why should he be any different as a kit? Besides Bluestar's Prophecy follows the life of Bluestar, how do we know the little brat didn't sneak out of camp one fine day? WoodClan But it probaly would of mentioned Tigerstar going mising --Shenzi100 Not if no one knew he had gone out of the camp... Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay people, I think this is discussion that needs to be in the forums=)--Nightfall101 21:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) But male tortoise shell cats can't father kits...Rainmask Guys, TAKE THIS TO THE FORUMS! --♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 00:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) leopardxtiger i think it should be added that leopardstar loved him Where in the world did it say THAT? And don't just tell me you're reading between the lines, that's not proof. BTW you spelled "Leopard" wrong. -sonicx3-, too lazy to log on. I think Erin Hunter stated in a chat that Leopardstar loved Tigerstar. Besides, it's kind of hinted in The Darkest Hour. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 15:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Viki said that Leopardstar ''did love him. I like her better with Whiteclaw though--Nightfall101 02:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Leopard did love him for a while but then she stopped once she realized what he was doing to her and her Clan. It talks about it in Secrets of the Clans. she pretty much loved him for his power but when he stationed warrior s in her camp she was a bit unnerved. It states "Their building a bonehill down by the river. It gives me nightmares......" By the time he had ordered Darkstripe to kill Stonefur, she was done. ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Tigerstar's muzzle is black. Here is a quote from "Into the Wild" Page 2. Paragraph 7 "No Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side "This is our territory!" Blood was welling from his broad black muzzle, and he shook hi head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops on the rocks. Okay see the black yes I mean black He also has much darker stripes. IcestormPurr all the way! :) 00:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) As it was only mentioned once, I don't think it's anything to worry about, or go in and change everything. Skyfeather '95 01:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tigerstar IS related to Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf Tigerstar's mother is Leopardfoot, her brother is Redtail (which means he killed his uncle) and Redtail's kit is Sandstorm, and Sandstorm is leafpool and Squirrelfight's mother, and Leafpool is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's mother. does that make sense? Yeah it does make sense because Tigerstar's cousin would be Sandstorm, and his 2nd cousins would be Leafpool and Squirrelflight, and that would make his 3rd cousins Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Riverpelt 20:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? Interesting theory, but wrong, I'm afraid. Sasha had all three kits (Tadpole, Hawkfrost, and Mothwing) long before she gave the kits to Riverclan (as revealed in Return to the Clans) AND not to mention that she left Shadowclan before Tigerstar merged Riverclan and Shadowclan (Escape from the Forest). As for Hawkfrost looking like Sasha... he looks more like his father, Tigerstar, and half-brother, Brambleclaw, with the only difference being that his eyes are ice-blue. -sonicx3-, too lazy to log in (again XD) Tigerstars drugs and evilness!!!! Question to Tigerstar-what drugs did u take? because they should be banned if when you take them u end up as wakko as u are!!!!! Oh and I cant belive u are evil enough 2 kill your own kin. Redtail is your uncle. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 19:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Please take this discussion to the forums--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This type of discussion needs to be moved to the forums. Character talk pages are not intended for random chatting, as they are used for things concerning information on saide characer or questions about said character.[[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 01:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Erm... What the Doo-dah? Ummmmm.... Why does it say "Tigerclan" for his current clan/tribe/residence? It should be place of no stars! -Owlblaze Oakstar 08:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, StarClan and the Dark Forest don't count for a current residence. Sorry, that's right. AppleDapple :3 17:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tigerclan!? I noticed our little 'TigerClan' issue also. I suggest we change it asap, because if you click on the link, it takes you to the actual Tigerclan page, which has nothing to do with the place of no stars, where he actually is.Jmiles 04:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Place of no Stars is not an affiliation, it is a residence. We've already discussed and decided upon this in Project characters. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) HELP Someone completely messed up the Sunrise section! Halp! Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And now a question: was the apprentice image approved? Raven Randomness! 03:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Did Tigerstar even love Goldenflower? Did he? Cause it didnt seem it didnt in the books :S Dawnleaf 03:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Maybe at first, but remember that the first queens in the warriors series didn't take a mate based on love. It was more realistic then. But the Erins decided to make couples based on acual love for eachother later on. But this kind of discussion should be taken to a blog or the forums. So, you could create a blog about this [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 05:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC)